


Niler Happened

by obrienndylann



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Niler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obrienndylann/pseuds/obrienndylann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick gets kicked out of his house, and like the nice man Tyler Posey is, he offered to take him in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nick knew he was letting his parents down, he hated himself for it. But kicking him out of the house is way over the top, he's only 15. He knew he could turn to Twitter, and let out his feelings there, so he sent a quick tweet saying "yay, getting kicked out of the house with no where to go is always a fun time." He set his phone down on his desk and started packing his bags. Twenty minutes later his phone started buzzing on his desk, he walked over to see who it was and it was a number he didn't have saved as a contact, he answered anyways "hello?" He said into the phone "heyy homie! It's Tyler Posey! I got your number from the birthday book? I saw your tweet man, what's going on?" Nick was speechless, was Tyler Posey actually calling him? Was this some sort of joke? Was this secretly Kaleigh or Andy, maybe Ema? "Um, hello?" Tyler asked. Nick recognized his voice "hi dude, I just didn't know if it was really you or not. Um, my parents are kicking me out, so I am leaving tonight." He explained, he felt a lump in his throat. He had no where to go, what was he gonna do? "Well, Seana and I are in New York for who knows how long, we talked about it, and we were wondering if you would like to stay with us?" Tyler asked, Nick was again, speechless. Was Tyler Posey really offering a 15 year old kid fan a room in his home? He was so grateful that Tyler cared so much, when it felt like no one did. "Are you.. Serious or??" Nick asked "yeah man! You're cool, And you're going through something, just come stay with us til you resolve things with your folks!" Nick actually did start crying then, even though he wouldn't tell anyone that of course "oh-- okay." He said. He gave Tyler the address and then hung up the phone with him, and then finished packing. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Within the next hour he received a text from Tyler.

From: Posey  
Hey man! We here bring out stuff and I will load it, sit in the back Seana is in the front. 

Nick grabbed is two suitcases and back pack full of electronic devices and went down stairs, his parents left for the day so he wrote a quick note saying he left and is staying with Tyler Posey, (who knows if they'll believe him but whatever) he walked outside and saw Tyler standing outside the car and Seana in the passenger side, he smiled and waved and he smiled back. Tyler saw him and immediately got a big grin on his face, "NIICKKK!" He said pulling him into a bear hug, "hey Posey," nick said, hugging him back "I'll load your stuff in the car, just go ahead and get in the back!" He said and slapped Nick on the shoulder. Nick walked over tithe black SUV and opened the door, it smelt like a new car, knowing Posey and Seana, maybe it was. "Hey nephew!" Seana joked and turned in her seat, "hey Seana," nick said smiling "it sucks I won't be here with you and Ty!" Seana said frowning "what do you mean?? I thought you were?" Nick asked looking confused, "no I'm leaving tomorrow evening to go stay with a group of friends, we're doing this modeling thing that might take a month or two, that's why Tyler and I agreed you can stay with us! So you can keep eachother company!" Seana explained. Tyler got in the car "ready guys?" He asked looking back at Nick then to Seana and grabbed her hand, they both nodded, "alright let's go home!" He said and started the car, pulling out of the driveway.

\---------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seana is actually a really good cook.

Tyler, Nick and Seana pulled up to the house within a half hour. Nick looked out the window and up at the house. It was huge, a lot bigger than his own. It had glass windows and was at least three stories high. Knowing Posey, he didn't mind the stairs. "Welcome home bud!" Tyler said to Nick, driving into the garage and parking. Nick smiled and got out of the car. Tyler helped him with his bags and Nicks room was on the top floor (the 3rd). Tyler and Seana's room was on the 2nd. His room was great, it had a king sized bed in it and a connected bathroom with a shower and bath tub seperated, across from his bed was a dresser and a flat screen TV hanging above it. "Thank you so much Ty," he said as Tyler walked in with the last suitcase. "No problem dude. I know what you're goin' through, my parents kicked me out when I was 16, and luckily I had a awesome friend who took me in," Tyler explained then closed the distance between him and Nick by giving him a bro hug. "Stay as long as you need." He said breaking the hug and walking out of his room and down the stairs.

\------------------------------------

"Boys, dinner is ready!" Seana shouted from the kitchen. Nick and Tyler were in the middle of an intense game of MW3, so Tyler shouted back "Be there in five, babe! Hold on!" They continued the game then paused it to go eat dinner. Seana was actually a really good cook, she cooked steak, mashed potatoes, and broccoli. It was delicious and after everyone was done, Nick offered to do the dishes. While he was doing the dishes, Ty and Seana went down to the mid level and started watching TV, "Hey Nick, once you're done with the dishes come down here!" Posey shouted. Nick was obviously eager to hangout with Tyler and Seana so he finished the dishes, dried them, and put them away. Then walked down stairs.

\------------------------------------

He walked down stairs to find Seana sitting in Tyler's hands and him pushing her up and down. Seana was laughing which made Nick start laughing. She got up and sat on the couch. Nick sat next to her but leaving space for Posey. Tyler jumped up and came crashing down on the couch in between Nick and Seana putting his arms around both of their shoulders. "So," Tyler began, "let's get down to it." He continued, "Nick, as you know my beautiful girlfriend Seana is going away for a few months," he said pouting "because she is so beautiful that she got offered a modeling job!" He said, more cheerful. Nick nodded and let him continue, "So, we're all going to wake up, get breakfast, -from McDonald's or something- and then take her to the airport," he explained, "then you and I are gonna go see The First Time with my homie Dylan in it." Nick piped up, "I've wanted to see it so badly!!!" He said with excitement. Seana laughed "you're so cute nephew," she joked "it's good! I went and saw it with my sister, you'll love it!" Nick smiled and nodded, then Posey continued, "so, it's eleven o'clock now," he said looking at his phone, "Nick let's finish our MW3 game til eleven thirty then we'll all go to bed so we can wake up!" He finished, pushing on Seana and Nick's knees to hoist himself up, he held out his hands for the other two and then pulled them up. "I'm gonna beat you, just so you know," Nick said walking toward the basement stairs. Tyler laughed "yeah, okay. In your dreams" he said following behind Nick holding Seana's hand. They all went down stairs and un-paused the game.

\------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler Posey is just such a inspiration.  
> Nick (@PoseyTho), helped write chapter 3!!!

The first thing Nick sees when he wakes up is Tyler's face in his face, "WAKE UP!!!" Tyler shouts, Nick files up and accidentally head butts Tyler, "sorry man, you scared me." He says rubbing his forehead. Tyler laughs and rubs off the pain like it's nothing "it's chill dude. Get ready, we're leaving in an hour." He says smiling and walking out of Nick's room. Nick yawns and gets up out of bed stretching, "best sleep I have gotten in awhile." He says to himself. He walks into the bathroom and starts getting ready. 

\------------------------------------

Nick and Seana are down stairs talking and Tyler flies down the stairs "LET'S GOOO!!!" He yells. Seana laughs at him then starts getting her suitcases "I got 'em!" Tyler says and walks over to get her bags, Seana smiles an gives him a quick kiss "ugh," Nick says "OTP, to be honest." He says smiling, Seana and Tyler smile and laugh then start heading towards the garage door. "Nick help me with this will ya?" Posey asks loading Seana's suitcases in the back, "ya," Nick says and walks over helping Tyler, Seana get in the passenger seat and waits for the two boys to get in the car. "How many clothes does a girl need?" Posey asks, laughing at the three suitcases and 2 bags Seana is taking with her. "She's a girl, dude." Nick says "plus a model, so she needs clothes. It's logic." Tyler laughs "you're pretty smart I guess." He says, they both finish loading the suitcases then get in the car and head to the airport. 

\------------------------------------

They arrived at JFK to drop Seana off, but something was wrong. Cameras were everywhere. Paparazzi were also…everywhere. Nick got worried. Nobody was supposed to know. “What do we do now,” Nick asks. Seana said, “I guess there is no point in not telling them.” Tyler agreed, “Nick. Come on bud, let’s help Seana with her bags.” The three got out of the car, surrounded by cameras, news reporters, tabloid writers, microphones, the whole nine yards. Nick covered his face from the blinding flashes, Tyler and Seana act unaffected. Ty knew he had to face them. “Who is that kid Tyler!?”, “TYLER WHO ARE YOU WITH!?!” All the reporters and writers yelled at Ty. “He’s…he’s my cousin.” Seana and Nick both let out sighs of relief. Nick whispered to Seana, “First nephew, now cousin? Might as well be your brother.” Seana smiled, and the three walked into the terminal. They all waited for Seana’s flight to leave. They called her row, and Nick and Seana hugged, leaving Posey for last. They kissed and Nick let out a suddle (not really) “*COUGHCOUGH* perfection *COUGHCOUGH*” and she was on her way. Nick and Ty walked their way back to the black escalade, rolling up the tinted windows.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hey man, can I ask you for a favor,” Nick asked. “Yeah man, wuddup?” “Well, you know that girl Kaleigh that I asked you to follow on twitter last year?” “Barely, why?” “Well her and her long distance friend Ema are meeting for the first time here in NY next week.” “I think I know where this is going, don’t worry bud. I’ll see what I can do!” Nick smiled, then tweeted “This is amazing.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Once, the duo got back to the house, Nick jumped onto twitter. He had 14 new DM’s. Everybody saw TMZ Live, apparently they were at the airport. Kaleigh was flipping and so was Ema, Cindy, Shannon, and everybody Nick talked to. Also, he gained over 1 thousand followers. Nick had to tell the world he was “related” to Tyler and is now staying with him. He didn’t want the attention. “I’m sorry I never told you guys he’s my cousin. For all of the people who DM’d me, I will have a tinychat later. See you guys then,” Nick tweeted. He knew this would screw everything up. That night, Nick tweeted the link, password protected so ONLY the people he was close to (Ema, Kaleigh, Andy, Poulina, Jen, Elaine, Cindy, Shannon, Matt, Lindsay, Paige, etc.) could get in. He got on camera. He was almost in hysterics. Nick started getting teary eyed. “I’m sorry I never told you guys. My parents kicked me out. I don’t feel like talking about that part, but I tweeted about it and Tyler called me. He is an amazing person, and he took me in under his wing. It’s just temporary until my parents calm down.” Nick started crying. Everybody in the chat was being very supportive. Tyler walked in. “Hey Ni-…Dude? Are you okay!?” He walked over to Nick and saw him on tinychat. Everybody went crazy. “Guys, I need to go. But I just wanted to tell you, I’m not really related to him, I’m just staying with him for a few weeks, maybe months. Text me.” Nick finished up the chat, and closed the laptop. Tyler pulled him in for a hug. “Listen man, I know this isn’t the highlight of your life exactly, but everything will be ok.” Nick started to calm down. “I can’t thank you enough. You opened up your house to a total stranger who you met once, and tweeted twice. You are an inspiration, just…thank you.” Ty gave Nick one more bro hug, and then continued. “No problem dude. You aren’t a stranger, you’re my nephew/cousin,” Ty said laughing. Nick smiled, he needed that. “So dude, what time you wanna go to the movie?” “Anytime I guess?” “Alright well I’ll be downstairs, let me know when you’re ready.” Nick showered and got dressed up for the movies. He walked downstairs, and Ty was in sweats and a hoodie. “Where do you think you’re going all spiffy,” Ty asked. “Aren’t we going to the movies?” “Yeah but dude, the theater is built into the house…private.” Nick just gave Ty a blank look. “Um. Oh. Okay then,” Nick said laughing. The two walked down stairs and started the movie.

\------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4 

After the movie was over Nick and Tyler cleaned up their mess of candy rappers and soda cans, "if Seana was here, and she saw this mess." Tyler looked at nick and widened his eyes "not happy." He said picking up another candy rapper. Nick laughed and continued to help, "I miss Seana," says Nick, Tyler looked up "me too, buddy." He said putting his hand on Nicks shoulder. They put all the trash in the garbage then went upstairs.

\------------------------------------

"Hey Nick, I'm going to the store want anything?" Tyler asks grabbing his car keys, Nick looks up from his laptop "yeah, can you get me a drink and maybe some chips or somethin?" Nick says smiling with puppy eyes. Tyler's smile gets bigger "haha of course man, text me what kind of chips!" He says and walks out of the house. 

\------------------------------------

Nick decided that while Tyler is out he'll do a tiny chat with his friends on Twitter to better explain, he sends him a text saying 'pop chips' then got back on his laptop, he opened up Tiny Chat, and posted the link on Twitter, within seconds, Kaleigh, Ema, Andy, Lindsay, etc got on and started freaking out again "what's going on?!" "How's Tyler!?" "Is he there?!" Nick explained everything as best he could. "You have like a thousand plus followers now because everyone thinks you're Tyler's cousin." Ema told him. "I know it's ridiculous." Nick replied, "oh I have to go Tyler's home, I love you guys. Talk to you soon." Says Nick, and clicked out if Tiny Chat. He walks to the garage and the garage was open but there was no car. "Weird." He says to himself and closes the garage and walks back in. He goes up to his room and starts reading fan fic, five minutes later his phone starts ringing he picked it up and saw the caller ID "home", he contemplated answering or not, but decided that he should. "Hello?" He answers. There was a short pause before a woman started talking "Nick? Hunny is this you?" She says. Nick inhaled deeply the exhaled "yeah mom, it's me." He heard her start to chuckle "thank God." She said and he could tell that she sat down "how are you? Where are you? I'm sorry we over reacted sweetie, we want you to come back home." She explained, Nick looked around his room aimlessly and then said "I'm fine. I'm at Tyler's house. And I don't want to come home yet." There was a long pause before his mom started to talk again "Tyler who?" She asked, Nick was getting annoyed, they obviously didn't read his note, and if they were so sorry why didn't they call earlier?! "Tyler Posey, I have to go mom. I love you, bye." He hung up and got up off his bed and walked downstairs, leaving his phone up in his room.

\-------------------------------------

"HUNNY I'M HOME!!!" Posey shouted walking through the door with groceries. He laughed at himself then started putting the stuff away, "hey man." Nick says walking down the stairs and sitting at the counter "wow I just quoted a famous quote and you didn't even crack a smile, what up man?" Tyler asked, "my mom called me finally." Nick replied, Tyler stopped what he was doing and looked at Nick, "and? Are you going home? What'd she say? I feel like I kidnapped you now." That makes nick kind of laugh "no I'm not going home. She said that her and my dad were sorry and they wanted me home. But I told them I didn't want to go home yet." He stopped waiting I see if Tyler would stop him or say he couldn't stay longer, but he didn't, so Nick continued "she asked who I was staying with and I told her an-" Tyler cut Nick off "wow what did she say when you told her you were staying with me?! Did she believe you?!" Nick laughed "I don't know. I hung up, I was getting annoyed. I don't wanna talk about it anymore." Nick said and looked down at the counter "that's fine homie, here are your pop chips!" Tyler said handing him the bag "thanks man," nick replied "it's so weird, Stephen ate that exact flavor of pop chips on set while filming!" Tyler told Nick, "yeah I know. The library episode. Stiles makes a good batman. A snake pops out of Jackson's eye. You and Erica wolf out." Nick says eating a pop chip. Tyler smiles "I'm impressed." They both laugh and continue eating pop chips and talking.

\------------------------------------

Nick walks upstairs to go to his room and hears Tyler laughing, he walks about to his room and knocks "come it!" Tyler shouts. Nick opens the door and sees Tyler laying on his bed with his laptop. "Hey man. Why're you laughing?" Nick asks "Nick!!!" A voice says from the computer. Nick walks over and sees Seana on Skype, "hi Nick! How are you?" She says with a big smile "Seana hi! I'm good. Tyler is a handful." He says smiling "oh whatever! Am not!" Tyler shouts and starts laughing "I miss you two so much! I can't wait til I come home." Says Seana "I'm gonna go get on my computer, you two crazy love birds have fun alright?" Nick says waving goodbye to Seana "bye sweetheart! Have a good night." Seana says and blows him a kiss, "I'll be done in like a half hour to a hour?" Tyler says "after, we can go play some Xbox alright homie?" Nick nods then walks up the remaining stairs to his room.

\------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Nick's POV as well as Tyler's POV, I don't think there will be much more of that though, mostly just Nick, anyways enjoy!

ch. 5

Once Tyler gets done skyping Seana he walks into Nick's room and finds him asleep on his bed with his laptop open, the screen glowing on his face, Tyler walks over and grabs the laptop and goes to shut it when he sees Twitter open, Nick was in his mentions reading the hate that he has gotten and death threats for staying with Tyler. Tyler goes to post a tweet and it says: "this is @tylergposey if you send Nick hate anymore im suing you for cyber bullying." Tyler closes the laptop and puts a blanket on Nick then walks down stairs, he takes his phone out of his pocket and RTs what he tweeted on Nick's account so that people know he's serious.

\-------------------------------------

Nick wakes up the next morning not knowing when he fell asleep, but remembering what he was reading before he did. He grabs his phone off the bed side table and has 20 texts, some from Lindsay, some from Kaleigh, a few from his parents and the rest from Tyler,   
"Hey dude I left early to run to the set of Teen Wolf,"  
"Hey homie call me when you wake up"   
"Yo dude how long are you going to sleep?" And a couple others asking if he was awake, he gets up and gets dressed and ready then calls Tyler "hey bro!" Tyler answers, "Hey Ty, sorry i fell asleep last night! Rematch tonight on the Xbox?" Nick says laughing "yeah! But first I'm sending a cab to come get you! The cast is here i want you to meet them!" Nick is so speechless that he doesn't even know what to say "hello?" Tyler says "yeah.. Yeah! That would be fun! What time will they be her-" he's cut off by the honking in the drive way "I hope you brushed your teeth!" Tyler says laughing and hangs up. Nick grabs his phone and runs outside into the cab 

\------------(Tyler's POV)-----------

Tyler wakes up missing Seana just like he fell asleep missing Seana, he sends her a cute "good morning" text and because he's a charmer he send a little "<3" with it. He gets up and starts brushing his teeth after a minute and twenty three seconds (yes he counts out exactly two minutes of teeth brushing time) his phone rings, he thinks its Seana so he spits, rinses, as dries his mouth then runs to his phone "hey babe!" Tyler answers the phone "awh that's really sweet posey," the voice replies, Tyler groans and looks at his caller ID "Jeff Davis" it says" alright so I should've checked caller ID, I miss Seana okay?!" Tyler defends himself, Jeff chuckles "whatever you say. Hey listen, the whole cast is here on set we're doing a read be here at 10:30" Tyler looks at his phone.. 10:15 "That's in fifteen minutes Jeff!" Tyler complains "and plus I have a... Guest.. Staying here. I can't leave him" Tyler says "Oh yes Nicholas, your 'cousin'" he can just see Jeff doing air quotes "the one I met at comic con, bring him along I suppose but if he tweets any spoilers, you're fired." Jeff says with a smile to his voice "trust me Stiles would make a great main character if anything happene to Scott." Tyler gulped "fifteen minutes Tyler!" Jeff said chuckling and hung up. Tyler got dressed and left a note on the counter if Nick woke up before he got the chance to text him.

\-------------------------------------

Tyler arrived to set at 10:29 and ran inside panting. "Heeyy bro!!" He looked up and saw Dylan running right towards him with his arms open, Tyler and Dylan hugged then walked over to the food table "so your cousin..." Dylan started smiling widely "don't start Dyl. He had no where to go.. He's not a "crazy" fan, he's a true fan, I couldn't just scroll past his tweet and act like I didn't see it." Tyler explained taking no time to stop and breathe. Dylan looked at him in awh "that's really cool of you dude I don't know if I would do that for any of my fans especially if they tweeted me things like "destroy my vagina"...." Dylan shuddered "but I think you're a really cool dude for doing this for him.." Dylan patted Tyler's shoulder and smiled "what does Seana think about all this?" He asks. Tyler finishes eating a donut and says "well actually it was kind of her idea I mean I told her about the tweet but she suggested, she loves Nick" Tyler said smiling "she told me last night that he's like the little brother she always wanted" Tyler laughed. "SCRIPT READ IN FIVE" a crew member yelled. Dylan and Tyler stacked their plates full of food and started walking to the table.

\-------------------------------------

"Posey if you don't stop texting Seana im going to hit you in the throat" Jeff yells across the table "it's not Seana she's sleeping still, I'm texting Nick. I want to make sure he's okay and not woken up to an empty hou-" his phone starts ringing and he looks down at it 'Nick' it says with a wolf emoji next to it "Tyler Posey!" Jeff yells. Ty looks at him with pleading eyes and jumps up and down in his seat "take five everyone." Jeff says and goes to get another cake pop. Tyler walks over by the food table with all the meat and swipes to answer his phone "hey bro!" He answers. "Hey Ty, sorry i fell asleep last night! Rematch tonight on the Xbox?" Nick says laughing "yeah! But first I'm sending a cab to come get you! The cast is here i want you to meet them!" Nick doesn't saying anything back so Tyler says "hello?" he can hear breathe "yeah.. Yeah! That would be fun! What time will they be her-" Nick stops mid sentence and Tyler can hear the car horn, he smiles to himself "I hope you brushed your teeth!" He says laughing and hangs up.

\-------------------------------------


End file.
